J'aime la neige
by baybeh boo
Summary: if it makes you happy, than okay. - one-shot. hitsu-x-hina


I hate the snow. It's cold and my nose gets stuffy and then I have to stay inside all day long. Snow's not any fun either. When I go outside to play in it my fingers freeze and I suddenly can't feel my toes. Making snow mans take forever and my mittens get so wet when I make snowballs too. Granny says she likes spring and autumn. I don't care, really, but she says she likes snow too. So does Toshiro.

"I'm going out now!" Toshiro howled while putting on his coat and boots and scarf, don't forget your mittens.  
"Okay but remember to play _only_ in the front! I want to be able to see you from my window!" Granny shouts as he dashes for the door.

I'm propped on my knees by the window and stare in annoyance at all the snow falling from the sad-looking sky. I see Toshiro playing in it, rolling, running, and even sticking his tongue out to taste it. I just don't get why he likes it so much? I leave my spot by the window and walk my way up the stairs to Granny's room. I find her sitting in her old rocking chair that I remember she had ever since I was a little kid, it's old now and smells like old people but she loves it.

"Hinamori, why don't you go outside yourself?" She asked after miraculously sensing me by her door. She didn't even have to look, which is something I wish I could do. "You've been cooped up in this house since yesterday when the storm started." She said and turned her head to look at me.  
"I don't like the snow. Besides, I'm already getting sick and I haven't even touched it, none of it." I replied and she let me sit on her lap.

We sat in silence watching the snow and Toshiro. He was really enjoying himself, if only I could like the snow as much as he does so I could play out there with him. Granny starts to rock us back and forth and I look down because the snows beginning to make me feel nauseous.

"Toshiro really loves the snow."  
I looked at her strangely. "You mean he really _loves_ the snow."  
"Just look at him. He can't get enough of it." Granny said smiling to herself.  
I had to look away so I didn't look interested in what she was talking about.

Right, Toshiro loves snow. If snow were a person he'd marry it. Does that mean he likes snow more than me and Granny? Thinking about it makes me jealous.

"I hate the snow." I said without really thinking about it.  
"Do you?" she said questioningly.  
"Yep!" I said.  
"Why is that, Momo-chan?"  
"For a number of reasons and that is it's not _that_ fun to play in and plus I'm more of a summer person."  
"Oh, that's right. Toshiro said he wanted to play with you in the snow but you refused and complained about how cold it is and said it's a stupid season."  
I blush. "I-I didn't say that."  
"Toshiro told me everything. He was so upset when he came to me yesterday, saying how you hurt his feelings and all."  
"I didn't know I hurt his feelings…" I frowned.  
"Toshiro told me he really hates summer because he's a winter person, like you being a summer person. Even so, he still plays with you when the suns highest in the sky and there's no clouds to cover the sun from time to time. He plays with you despite his hatred against warm weather. It makes you happy and I guess he wants to be with you when you're happy."

Granny told me its okay if I don't like winter but at least pretend to, for Toshiros sake. I nodded even if I didn't understand most of what she said and covered my nose because I had to sneeze and got up to get a tissue. I look out the window and spot Toshiro in an attempt to climb a tree so he could dive into the snow; granny said that's a bad idea but she didn't get up from her chair to stop him. I dart to my room and hurriedly put on my coat, scarf, gloves, and boots. I run to Granny's room before heading out and we stare at each other.

I sprint to her side. "Thank you," I said and hugged her real quickly and ran outside, not seeing the grin on Granny's face.

I caught up with Toshiro and he looked confused and mostly surprised. He looked funny just latching onto the tree with red cheeks and a runny nose. I put my hands on his back and pushed him up so he could hurry and I could climb right after him.

"I thought you were sick? What're you doing out here?" Toshiro asked.  
"So? I'm getting a tad better. Anyways, I want to play! Granny said I could, so yeah." I said as I climbed, "You don't want me out here?"

Toshiro mumbled something under his scarf but I decided to ignore it. Once I made it up we viewed the world from up top. Just as I expected snow was everywhere. Houses were covered and they looked completely camouflaged and whatnot, sort of like hills that me and Toshiro could go down our sled with. I should tell him about that later.

"You didn't have to come out here for me."  
"Who's saying I came out for _you_?"  
"You said you hated the snow."  
"Nope," I answered plainly and closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out before saying, "I love it."  
I love it.  
I love it.  
I love it.

-x-x-

What a pain. I don't have school tomorrow thanks to all the snow outside but that's a good thing! Anyways, I thought I should write a story about snow with Toshiro and Momo. Hope you like!


End file.
